An einem dieser Regentage
by Yalene
Summary: Wie lange ist es jetzt wohl schon her? Es müssen schon mehr als zwei Jahre sein... Doch ich erinnere mich noch genau als wäre es gestern gewesen.


Disclaimer:  
Die in diesem One-Shot auftretenden Personen und die Serie, mit der diese zusammenhängen gehören nicht mir. Sie sind Kreationen der phantastischen Rumiko Takahashi.  
Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

-------

Wie lange ist es jetzt wohl schon her?  
Es müssen schon mehr als zwei Jahre sein...  
Aber ich erinnere mich noch ganz genau als wäre es erst gestern gewesen.

Das Wetter war an jenem Tag genau so wie heute. Der Himmel war mit schweren Wolken verhangen, die Straße wurde praktisch von den vielen Wassermassen, die unaufhörlich herunter prasselten, überschwemmt und das alles obwohl am Morgen noch die Sonne geschienen hatte.  
Genau wie heute...

Bis zu jenem Tag verlief mein Leben in geordneten Bahnen. Ich stand früh auf, lief eine Runde im Viertel, vollzog mein morgendliches Training, badete noch vor dem Frühstück und ging dann zur Schule.  
Auf dem Weg grüßte ich bekannte Gesichter und hoffte immer, einen bestimmten Arzt zu treffen.  
Jeden Morgen warteten die Jungs meiner Schule auf mich... und jeden Morgen bekamen sie eine Abreibung noch bevor die erste Stunde begann.  
Mein Leben war so geordnet und friedlich.  
Bis zu jenem Tag...

Ein Verlobter würde bald eintreffen.  
Das waren seine Worte. Wie geschockt wir über so eine Nachricht waren schien ihn nicht zu stören.  
Wer wollte schon was mit Jungs zu tun haben? Ich sicherlich nicht...

Dann geschah es. Die Tür ging auf, ein großer Panda mit einem rothaarigen Mädchen über die Schulter geworfen betrat das Haus und mein Leben wurde mit einem Mal von einem durch eine Quelle verfluchten Jungen und seinem ebenso verwunschenen Vater auf den Kopf gestellt.  
Nein, das trifft es nicht ganz... Es wurde erst in einem unerbittlichen Klammergriff gefangen gehalten, dann wurde es malträtiert und durchgeschüttelt und DANN wurde es auf den Kopf gestellt.

Ich fühlte mich so hilflos... und unglaublich zornig. Wie konnten sie es wagen mich einfach so zu verloben? Sie entschieden eine der wichtigsten Sachen in einem jungen Leben einfach so über meinen Kopf hinweg.  
Meine eigene Familie hatte mich verraten...

Noch dazu war dieser sogenannte Verlobte ein kompletter Trottel, der ungefähr das Taktgefühl eines Einzellers besaß... wahrscheinlich sogar noch weniger. Um seine Manieren stand es da nicht besser.

Doch ich kam nicht gegen meine Familie an.  
So blieb mir nur der Ausweg meine Wut an diesem unerwünschten Verlobten auszulassen.  
Das war sicher nicht ganz fair von mir, doch er trug ebenso seinen Teil dazu bei die Situation noch mehr zu verschlechtern.  
Mit ihm kamen neue Probleme, neue Verlobte und neue Rivalen.

Und doch...   
Ich wusste, auch er wurde in diese Verlobung gezwängt.  
Keiner von uns beiden wollte das... jedenfalls nicht auf diese Art und Weise.

Und so wurden die Streitereien alltäglich, Beleidigungen wurden Gewöhnungssache und das Chaos Normalität. Irgendwo in diesem Prozess pendelte ich mit meinen Gefühlen zwischen unbändigem Zorn und trügerischem Glück.

Konnte ich jemals wirklich Ruhe genießen?  
Einfach nur glücklich sein, inneren Frieden entwickeln ohne auf die Ankunft einer Verlobten, eines Rivalen oder einer neuen Katastrophe warten zu müssen...

Wo war mein Leben hin?  
Mit einem Mal war es weg. Mit der Ankunft eines einzigen Jungen hatte sich alles verändert.

Doch heute muss ich eingestehen, dass sich nicht alles zum Schlechten gewandt hat.  
Ich bin über Dr. Tofu hinweg gekommen und konnte akzeptieren, dass er meine Schwester liebt. Ich bin in meiner Funktion als Kämpferin nicht mehr so selbstgerecht, denn ich habe mehr als einmal erkennen müssen, dass es weit bessere Kämpfer gibt als mich. Das gab mir auch den nötigen Ehrgeiz zurück, mich zu verbessern.

Ich habe das Gefühl erlebt, gebraucht zu werden. Nicht etwa für eine kleine Gefälligkeit oder ähnlich Belangloses. Nein. Einfach nur für jemanden da zu sein. Ihm das Gefühl von Bedeutung geben zu können.  
Das ist etwas Besonderes.  
Ich habe auch kennengelernt wie es ist von jemandem beschützt zu werden. Ich wusste, in wirklich gefährlichen Situationen würde er für mich da sein. Bei diesem Gedanken steigt eine angenehme Wärme in mir auf.

Diese zwei Jahre sind zwar gezeichnet von endlosen Streitereien, bösen Worten und oft auch ein paar Tränen, doch ebenso stehen sie für Vertrauen und Sicherheit in der Nähe des anderen.

Durch diese zwei Jahre habe ich diesen jungen Mann besser kennen gelernt als ich dass vielleicht von meiner eigenen Familie behaupten könnte. Und wir sind uns nahe gekommen. Nahe genug, dass ich ihm mit einem "Ja" antworten könnte.

Ich sehe aus dem Fenster. Hinaus in den Regen.  
Eigentlich ist es mittlerweile nur noch ein leichter Schauer.  
Der blaue Himmel kündigt sich schon vereinzelt an.

Tage wie dieser sind Momente im Leben, an denen man zurückblickt.  
Ich mag solche Regentage.

Denn ein junger Mann kam in mein Leben... an einem dieser Regentage.

-------

Dieser One-Shot könnte Akanes Sicht der Dinge darstellen. Wir werden es leider nie genau wissen.

Wer bis hier her gelesen hat, könnte sich vielleicht auch zu einem kleinen Comment erweichen lassen. Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen.

Ich bitte um Verbesserungsvorschläge und meinetwegen auch um Kritik. Ich werde sie mit Sicherheit nicht negativ auffassen.  
Lobeshymnen sind natürlich immer willkommen und werden mit Freuden begrüßt.

Zum Schluss möchte ich an dieser Stelle meiner Betaleserin Salima04 für die Zweitlesung und die konstruktiven Vorschläge und Hinweise danken.

ByeBye, JenJen aka Yalene


End file.
